


Simple and boring

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, good dad John Winchester, hint of Sabriel but really hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together most of their life. They work together, they have a home and a whole family together. Dean decides to make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and boring

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr. Someone was in need of fluff, proposal and wedding fluff to be exact. 
> 
> There it is ! Thank you for always supporting me.

The picture is beautiful.

Taken by Sammy, on their trip to Yosemite a few summers ago. Castiel's eyes full of sleep, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Dean in love, so in love, it's painfully obvious. He had kissed his boyfriend naked shoulder, and Sammy had been there to help him keep that memory forever.

No matter what happens, Dean will always remember this summer, Castiel laughing in the backseat at the brother's fights, their naps in open fields when Sammy would take too much time whispering to Gabriel on the phone.

Castiel is looking at him with the same sleepy eyes, now. Years have passed, he's not as lean and skinny as he was before. Dean himself is heavier, but he can't find in himself to be too mad about it, not when they're both silent and happy, sitting together. Not when Cas is looking at him with this look of pure adoration, a little smile dancing on his lips.

"What do you think ?" The blue eyes are tarnished by the deep dark cirles, and Dean wants to take his stupid man back to bed on the spot. But he knows better, they know each other too well, and now is not the time to fuss and pick fights about sleeping pattern and too much work. 

"You know best, Cas, I trust you." He kisses him once, twice, smiling when hands keep him close, despite the fact almost everyone can see them from outside. Ellen whistles and tells them to stop pretending to work and come help, if they have time to kiss. Jo comes to them with fresh beers and notices the picture, too, tucked into Dean's sketchbook.

"I remember this one ! It used to be in your locker, back at the autoshop, right ?" Dean jokes about how she could possibly know what whas happening in the boys locker room, and Castiel laughs softly and puts his papers away, offering his services to Ellen. Still, their eyes meet for a second and yes, Cas remembers the picture and the locker room and all those memories, a lifetime ago.

They all eat outside, candle lights and everything. Dean drinks a little too much, maybe, and he spaces out after a while, happy to just watch the way the light plays on Cas' face, the way he looks so stupidly handsome with the dark beanie he put because of the chilly wind. He drinks and catches the look on Jo's face, and it's warmth, it's family, and she doesn't make fun of him, for once, she doesn't need to tell him how gone he is, he knows. They all know. 

"Time for you boys to taste that plum liquor I was telling you about ! Jo, help me with the ice cream, would you ?"

It's their last night at the Harvelle's, tomorrow they'll drive away to see Bobby one last time, and then back home. They kiss, it's a little too dirty, and Dean he's glad Ellen and Jo start to fight in the kitchen, because he's happy, and buzzed, and Castiel whispers how much he loves him in the soft skin close to his ear.

 

Dean buys a ring.

It's a beautiful ring, and he knows Castiel will love it. It feels off, he thinks maybe he should freak out a little, he's thinking about proposing, to a guy, he should at least pretend to be...

But no. The guy in the shop asks if it's for him, and he says something like no, it's for my boyfriend, and it's normal, everything is cool. He pays, and he grabs burgers on his way back to the shop, and Castiel smiles and winks at him while he's still on the phone with another client. He should be freaking out, except he isn't. They put the little closed sign up, and they eat on the front steps, napkins everywhere to keep the sauce and melting cheese out of the way. 

It's a normal day, in the normal life of Cas and Dean. 

 

He thinks about it when they're both sitting on the floor at Gabriel's, eating cupcakes and watching him and Benny fight over video games. He thinks about it when they're trying to save their laundry from the storm. He thinks about it when they fight over stupid things and Castiel comes to apologize with a pout and a slice of pecan pie. 

 

And just like that day with the ring, it's just a normal day. A plain, boring day. 

He takes care of the groceries while Cas cleans up the place. The house smells like the green stuff they use now, and the washing machine is making noise downstairs. Cas has a headache, a bad one, the kind that could end up with him sleeping in the dark with a few painkillers. He's wearing his glasses, and he has that line between his eyes Dean likes to kiss when he's upset, or just moody. He's studying their garden, with a cup of mint tea in hand, and his sweats are too low on his hips, and his shirt looks soft, and Dean can see the bandage covering the new addition to his arm.

"Marry me." Castiel smiles despite the pain, and he looks a little surprised, and a little lost. "Marry me Cas." Dean grabs the mug and puts it somewhere safe. He holds Cas' face in his hands and his thumbs brushes the soft hair at his temple. Castiel sighs and closes his eyes, and Dean can't help but kiss his forehead. "Marry me."

 

It's small, and without fuss. Sam comes with them, of course he does, and he doesn't even hide his tears when someone tells them to come in.

Dean holds Cas's hand in his, and his fingers touch the ring, the only thing he still doesn't know by heart. He looks at Cas, he looks at their hands, at the white shirt and the little tremor next to his left eye.

"Are you sure ?" he asks with a kiss. "If you want... something else. Like, we could always go to the botanical garden, or find a church, maybe. We could wait and gather everyone to Bobby's, and have a huge party with your family." Sam pretends to be really interested in whatever is happening outside, and Castiel just kisses him back.

"Let's go, Dean."

 

Jo starts to cry as soon as the word "husband" passes his mouth. She cries and she laughs, and she screams at her mother to come here, quick, because the two idiots are finally married. Ellen screams at him, and makes him pass the phone to Cas, who laughs and promises they'll take time to visit and explain to her why she wasn't invited.

Bobby cries too. He arrives late afternoon, and he holds Dean for a long time, grumbling about these damn boys and how happy he is for both of them. 

Gabriel stops after work with boxes full of cakes and sweets, and he even looks a little emotional when he smashes one cupcake on Dean's face, all for the sake of tradition. Castiel tastes like the cheap bubbly wine they had, and like butter frosting, and he helps him get rid of most of the cake in the bathroom, whil the others laughs in the kitchen.

"I love you, Dean." he whispers, small and intimate.

"I love you too, Mr Winchester."

 

The picture is everywhere, thanks to Sam. It's on the e-mails the guests got earlier this month. It's on the few posters guiding them in the middle of nowhere to Bobby's backyard. It's on the wall, next to the table colapsting under all the gifts, cards and flowers people brought.

Dean remembers the first time John had seen it, the way his eyes bad suddenly been searching for Dean's, demanding answers. Castiel had saved him, because that was his job, because that was what he had been doing from day one, really. 

"It's just a piece from my class, I was late and Dean accepted to model for me."

Castiel's eyes were so sad, back then. His smile was tired, when he was listening to Ellen asking him about his life, about a girlfriend, about his friendship with Dean. 

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Tonight John had told that story to almost everyone. Telling them how obvious it had been, really, without the picture. Telling them how shy Dean was, telling him about his "best friend" while John was trying his best not to push his son, but made an effort to invite Castiel over everytime he was in town. And then, and Dean still feels it under his ribcage, he had asked Castiel for his first dance as a new Winchester. 

 

Dean drives them back home, and promises Bobby they'll be back from lunch. It's just too much, too many people, and it's probably the reason he wanted a small wedding in the first place. Castiel holds his hand, and they drive, listening to his old tapes and joking about the party, about how Sam and Jo had managed to ruin the cake, about Ellen napping on the porch after too much champagne, about that hilarious speech Gabriel made.

They shower together, in the dark, and they start to giggle and whisper like the teenagers they were decades ago. In the morning, they'll have to go back and be adults. In a few days it'll be back to work, back to the clients, and the payment for the house. It'll be the end of that night way too soon, so Dean drags his husband to their room, still wet with a little soap on his skin, and he kisses him senseless.

"Shh" he hisses to their phones ringing, a prank from Gabriel and Sam, and Cas holds on to his shoulders, giggling even harder against his skin. "Shhh" he whispers against his lips, and then goes to his knees. "Shh".

 

It's a simple, boring day. The rain is pouring outside, and the last client of the day left already. Castiel sits at the front desk, trying his best to stay professional and not to laugh at the college girl too smitten to understand what he's trying to explain.

"Everything good, here ?" Dean smiles, but he knows it's done with. The girl is under the spell, the blue eyes, the oxford shirt and the lines of the tattoo she can guess under. 

"Yes, we were talking about designs and prices." Castiel's eyes are a little too bright, but he would never, ever disrespect anyone coming in, and that's probably why Dean left him the reigns. He's better with a gun, he's not good with people. Not as good as Cas. "I'll go get you a card, just wait a minute." The girl's eyes follow him to the back, and Dean wants to laugh because seriously, it's just so cute. 

"I'm sorry." The girl has a nice smile, at least, and maybe she's really here to asks questions, and not just to harass the staff and embarass herself. "It's just. You guys both work here ?"

"We own the shop, yes." Dean starts to clean up a little. He shuts down the computer, and starts to put everything away. They have plans tonight, with Sam and good food, and maybe even a movie, and he can't wait.

"There you go." Castiel hands her a card. "You can check our work on the site, and e-mail us if you have any more questions." She's almost out when she asks, still at the door.

"Are you going to do it ?" 

"No, I'm not good enough with a gun. That will be Dean. My husband."

 

"You broke her heart, Cas." Sam cackles on the other side of the table, and Castiel has to laugh into his glass. "You should have seen it, Sammy. She was so cute, like a bunny or something, and she was grossly in love with him, and the guy, smooth as fuck..."

"Dean..." Castiel's eyes are dangerous, but the guy is smiling at the same time, and there's still tartare sauce on his fingers. The kitchen smells like the fish and chips they ordered, and Sam laughs so hard he's snorting.

"It's true. You did. You broke that poor girl's heart."

"What was I supposed to do ? She was obsviously under the false impression I was single. And as a faithful and happily married man, it was my duty to..."

Sam falls from the chair.

 

They whispers in the dark. Sam is snoring downstairs, on the couch. Outside the rain is pouring, and there, under the covers, it's warm and safe. 

"You mean it, Cas ?"

"What ?"

"You are. Happy ?"

"I am. Very much so. Are you ?"

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> You can of course find it (and me) on tumblr.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/119296931529/simple-and-boring
> 
> Nice comments and kudos are warm gooey brownies to the soul. 
> 
> Remember to sleep and drink !


End file.
